


Fluffy Klance Sweater Snugglefest

by mysteriousgemstone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hammocks, M/M, Married Life, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Sweaters, klance, now with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousgemstone/pseuds/mysteriousgemstone
Summary: “Keith, what am I looking at?” asked Lance.“Well, you said that you wanted to do mushy couple stuff so I put this together. Now put this thing on” said Keith, handing Lance a gift bag.“What is it?”“Stop asking questions!”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Fluffy Klance Sweater Snugglefest

Keith took Lance by the hand into the backyard.

“Don’t open your eyes yet.”

“They’re still closed, Keith.”

A moment later Keith faced Lance towards the surprise by the shoulders.

“Okay. Open them.”

Lance stared at what was, essentially, a swinging bed suspended by vine-covered rope hanging from the big oak tree. A haphazard pile of blankets and pillows sat on top of it.

“Keith, what am I looking at?” asked Lance.

“Well, you said that you wanted to do mushy couple stuff so I put this together. Now put this thing on” said Keith, handing Lance a gift bag.

“What is it?”

“Stop asking questions!”

Lance pulled a warm, knitted red sweater out of the bag. It was so soft. Lance smushed his face into it.

“Nice” said Lance in a muffled voice.

“Oops, that one’s mine.”

Keith pulled a matching blue sweater out of the second bag at his feet. They traded. Lance pulled his sweater on over his head.

“This one’s even warmer. Did you microwave it?”

“No I did not microwave it. I washed it and it’s fresh out of the dryer. Gentle setting, for future reference.”

Keith put his on. Lance gestured towards the swinging bed.

“Is this a nest? Because if nesting is a thing that galra do I totally want to be part of your nest.”

“Thanks but I’m not a bird” said Keith. He crawled onto the bed, struggling to lay on it while it swung back and forward. He got settled and looked expectantly at Lance.

“Well? Get in.”

Lance dove on and belly-flopped onto Keith.

“Lance!”

Lance rolled on his side and buried his face into Keith’s shoulder. He sniffed.

“You’re using the shampoo I gave you. I can smell it.”

“Of course.”

Keith pulled the blankets up over them both. The two snuggled into them.

It was supremely cozy. That day was chilly, not freezing cold. The nest was far warm enough to make them sleepy outdoors.

Keith fell asleep first. He was probably tired from setting everything up. Lance watched him. The tip of his nose and ears were rosy over his pale skin. Lance kissed him and then cuddled his chest.

His husband’s heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend drew that but I draw too. You can go see my doodles on this account. They're not that good but they’re cute I think.


End file.
